


sweet heat

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: When Johnny decided to adopt a kitten hybrid into his life, he didn't fully think it through.And now, as he stares at a near naked Taeyong writhing and whining on his bed, he realizes that he really, really should've thought this through.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 512





	sweet heat

When Johnny decided to adopt a kitten hybrid into his life, he didn't fully think it through. It was sort of on a whim, because he was stressed after a long day in the office and that pretty kitty in the window was just beckoning him.

Taeyong, the sign read, and when Johnny looked into those big doe eyes through the pane of glass, he felt his tension melt away. Taeyong smiled at him, mewled in the sweetest way, then put his little sweater paw up to the glass, and Johnny knew he was gone right then and there.

He marched in, bought all the necessary supplies(toys, hybrid-specific clothes, carefully formulated food for kittens and cats), signed all the paperwork, charged it to his card, and then finally, he welcomed Taeyong out of his glass stall by the window with open arms.

The kitten visibly hesitated, taking cautious steps out onto the floor, before he all but leapt into Johnny's broad chest.

And for a long while, Johnny thought, "This is the best decision I've ever made."

But now, faced with a cat in heat, he doesn't know what to think.

As he stares at a near naked Taeyong writhing and whining on his bed, he realizes that he really, _really_ should've thought this through. 

He read about heats a little, how it's recommended that hybrid owners keep certain _toys_ (much different from the ones Johnny bought) for their pets to use when the time comes. Some articles even say to make "dates" with other hybrid owners to satiate the heats. Apparently there are websites for it, but Johnny never looked into it too deeply, mainly for his own selfish reasons.

Because he hates the idea of anyone else touching Taeyong.

For a long time, he excused such feelings as just him being overly attached to the hybrid, but when faced with Taeyong like this, his hair mussed, his eyes glossy, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat...well, his emotions are undeniable.

Taeyong's attractive, and he's never been shy about his own attraction towards Johnny, always hanging all over him and chasing his lips for a kiss at every possible opportunity. Johnny thought it was normal behavior until Ten scoffed at him and said, "No, it sounds like he wants to fuck you, idiot."

The thought honestly startled Johnny but filled him with a certain sort of happiness and satisfaction as well. Knowing that his feelings were returned was nice, but still, for the longest time, he refused to act on it.

Because, no matter how much Ten told him _everyone_ fucks their hybrids, he felt that ignoring such urges was the "responsible" thing to do as an owner.

But now he wonders, leaving Taeyong in this state wouldn't be very responsible, would it?

"I'm here," he whispers, against his better judgement, in response to one of the kitten's more desperate cries. He lets himself be drawn in by those huge, teary eyes and kneels on the bed, gently taking Taeyong's outstretched hand and interlocking their fingers.

The hybrid sighs his relief, and his legs spread easily for Johnny to slot between. "Johnny," he swallows. "P-Please. It's-"

"I know," he murmurs, laying his body over Taeyong's. He leans down and trails feather soft kisses along the kitten's sharp jawline, and whatever hesitation was still stirring in his stomach is quickly snuffed out when he hears and feels the smaller man purr below him. His lips find their way to Taeyong's with ease then, and he kisses him slow, deep, and savors the way the younger melts.

He can feel Taeyong's cock pinned between their hips, hard and straining in the pet's tiny cotton shorts. He slips one hand between their bodies as they kiss to cup his arousal, and his touch draws a high, throaty keen from the kitten. Swallowing the noise down like it's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted, he forces his tongue into Taeyong's mouth as he strokes him through his shorts.

He's seen Taeyong's cock before, the kitten had no manners when he first arrived and would strip naked for the shower right in front of him, but the size still surprises him. It feels so small under his palm, barely the length of his middle finger but chubby, swollen full and hard and throbbing with his heat. With every stroke, he can feel the fabric under his fingers get wetter with precum until he has to chuckle into Taeyong's open mouth.

"You're so excited, Yongie," he murmurs breathlessly, and the kitten whines, bucking his hips up into his owner's touch. "You want it that bad?"

" _Please,_ " Taeyong begs without pause, his voice trembling worse than his hands gripping Johnny's shoulders or his legs hooked around Johnny's hips. "You- You have no idea, _fuck._ "

Johnny flicks his tongue over his lips, that filthy word coming from that pretty mouth going straight to his cock. Taeyong never curses in his presence, something about respect, no matter how many times Johnny tells him it's okay. For him to do it so freely now must mean he's really out of it, absolutely desperate.

Though Johnny doesn't need to hear him curse to know that. He can see it, in the tears in his eyes, in the flush over his cheeks, in the way he drools when Johnny's not kissing him, the way his hips twitch up to Johnny's touch, the way his ears lay so flat in his white hair that they're nearly indistinguishable.

Still, hearing him say fuck is pretty hot.

Johnny doesn't waste much more time after that, deciding to give his baby what he needs. He pulls back just to guide Taeyong onto his hands and knees and makes quick work of the kitten's sleep shorts, pulling them down around his thighs and leaving them there.

He takes a short moment to marvel at Taeyong's rear, his lean thighs and the soft swell of his ass. Taeyong's pretty flat (Ten makes a point to tease the kitten every time he visits), but there's still just enough to jiggle when Johnny lands a smack to his asscheek.

The slap makes the kitten jolt and moan, loud and drawn out, and while his tail arches high and welcoming over his back, Johnny notices a clear, sticky fluid dripping down his taint. He catches it on two fingers and follows it up between Taeyong's cheeks, chuckling when the kitten lets out another breathy noise at the feeling of his fingers teasing his leaking hole.

"So," he starts, biting his bottom lip as he easily sinks his middle finger completely into Taeyong's ass, much to the pet's obvious delight. "You _are_ a bitch."

During his research on heats, he'd come across a few moments where "slick" was mentioned, but most talked about it like it was specific to certain species or only girls or just generally vague. Finally, one article mentioned that only "bitches," aka "fertile" hybrids, produced slick (or got heats for that matter), and suddenly that strange classification on Taeyong's papers made much more sense.

Taeyong lets out another choked noise of pleasure as Johnny sinks a second finger into him, just to admire how easily his body takes him in and the filthy wet noises that result. His hole looks so pretty like this, rim red and shiny with slick, stretched tight around his thick fingers. A brief thought enters his mind, curious enough to make him pause for just a second, and then he pursues it.

"Oh!" Taeyong gasps when he feels Johnny's hot tongue teasing his stretched rim. 

He licks and laps hungrily at the kitten's sweet slick until Taeyong's hips are shaking, and then he retracts his fingers, just to replace them with his tongue a heartbeat later.

"Fuck!" Taeyong cries out, throwing his head back with a noisy moan as Johnny plunges his tongue into him. His big hands grip the kitten's asscheeks as he eats him out like a man starved, licking into him as deep as his tongue can reach. It feels like lightning sparking in Taeyong's nerves, only taking a few more strokes and licks along his inner walls before he's crying out, "J- _Johnny!_ Fuck, _please,_ I- I'm gonna-"

One of Johnny's hands slips down to find his cock then, angry red and drooling precum between his pale thighs, and he starts to clumsily stroke him while fucking him with his tongue.

It's overwhelming, all too much for the kitten to handle at once, and he's sent spiraling, falling to his elbows and sobbing Johnny's name and rutting into his fist as he cums over his fingers and on the sheets. His mind spins and he babbles, mouthing at and drooling on Johnny's pillow as the man strokes and tongue-fucks him through his orgasm. Only once his noises turn more pained and whiny with over-stimulation does Johnny finally lean back, leaving him to pant and huff and twitch, his mind still buzzing with the rush of his high.

He lies there for what feels like an eternity, chest heaving and mind reeling as he slowly recovers from what was possibly the best orgasm he's ever had. It's only when he's really starting to come to and noticing the distinct lack of Johnny's touch that the older man comes back to him tenfold.

He slides his cock, hot and heavy and so much bigger than Taeyong's, between the kitten's cheeks, snapping him totally out of his daze and tearing a gasp from his lips. Just like that, it feels like Taeyong's body is on fire again, the post-orgasm exhaustion melting from his muscles as he pushes himself back up onto all fours and rocks back into Johnny's touch.

" _Yes,_ " he moans when Johnny pushes the blunt head against his hole, barely teasing an intrusion before slipping between his cheeks again.

Johnny holds onto the kitten's hips and ruts against him over and over, smearing his thick shaft with the sticky slick that just _keeps_ leaking out of Taeyong's pretty hole, admiring the sight the whole time. He can't get enough, watching with a dark awe as the kitten's muscles clench around nothing again and again, desperately inviting him in.

Finally, Taeyong gives one more push back against him with a particularly shameless whine of, "Come on, _fuck me,_ " and Johnny decides that's probably enough teasing.

He wraps one hand around the base of his cock and guides it, teasing the head against Taeyong's hole. It only takes the smallest push before he's sinking into that wet heat, and they both gasp when Taeyong hurries it along by rocking his hips back in time, further impaling himself on his master's cock.

"Oh, _fucking hell,_ " the pretty kitten moans, filthy profanities spilling like water from his angelic mouth as he all but goes boneless, melting into the sheets. He digs his toes and knees into the mattress and pushes his hips up higher, arching his back sharper, and keens into the blanket when the movement forces Johnny's cock deeper into his tight body.

Johnny curses under his breath with him and gets the message loud and clear. Without making his baby wait another second, he takes tight hold of Taeyong's hips and starts fucking into him, making the kitten squeal.

He chases their highs like a dog with a bone, drawing out to the head and sinking back in to the hilt every time. Each snap of his hips forces Taeyong an inch higher on the bed, until Johnny has to grab his shoulders and haul him up onto all fours once again just to hold him in place.

"Oh- oh- fuck, oh god-" Taeyong gasps, head hanging, limbs trembling under his weight, fingers gripping the sheets in two tiny white-knuckled fists. 

Johnny merely chuckles behind him and pulls him back on his cock again, shoving in deep and punctuating it with one fluid roll of his hips just to watch how the kitten shakes apart beneath him, a thread of spit dripping to the sheets from his mouth as he lets out another long, mindless moan.

He can hear Taeyong's little cock, already filled out again, slapping wetly against his tight tummy with every thrust, and just as he's beginning to wonder if he's getting close again, the kitten's lithe body suddenly jerks below him, a loud cry falling from his lips as he spills another load over the already soiled sheets.

Johnny pauses for just one stunned moment, silent except for their matching labored breathing, and then finally mutters, "Holy _fuck,_ Taeyong."

The kitten throws his head back and sobs when Johnny starts fucking him again, picking his pace back up and then some. His grip is bruising on Taeyong's thin, delicate hips as he holds him in place while pounding into him, head tipped down to watch the filthy strings of precum and slick and lube that stretch between their hips every time he pulls back.

"Fuck, baby, _fuck,_ " he groans, low in his throat, the way his own voice sounds surprising himself. He slides one hand down to tease his thumb over Taeyong's wet, stretched rim and huffs a breathless laugh when the kitten squeaks between moans. "You're insatiable, aren't you? Your body just keeps wanting more, look-"

He slows his thrusts to a shallow drag, and Taeyong's jaw goes slack around a silent moan as his owner gradually sinks his thumb in alongside his cock.

"Your slutty hole is just sucking me in, baby."

Keeping his thumb hooked in Taeyong's hole, his fingers splayed and gripping the kitten's plush cheek, he picks up the pace all over again, sending his pet reeling. He relishes in the way Taeyong trembles until his arms give out and moans til his voice is hoarse and blabbers like an idiot, every other word his owner's name or "fuck" or whatever else the poor thing's spinning mind can come up with. 

Johnny watches down his nose as his pretty kitten comes apart beneath him, and he savors it. If Taeyong is beautiful every other moment of the day, then he's gorgeous like this, all fucked out, drooling with his face pressed down against the sheets, ass high in the air and begging for more, flushed skin sweaty and sticky with slick. 

He _glows._

"Fuck," he groans, feeling that telltale knot growing tighter in his stomach with every time Taeyong's heat draws him back in. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum."

The kitten lets out a particularly loud noise at that and again digs his toes into the mattress to push his ass up. "In-" he gasps, "ah, in- inside!"

Johnny slips his thumb out of Taeyong to return his hold on his waist, smearing his already sweat-wettened skin with slick. His nails bite angry red crescents into the hybrid's skin as he pulls him back to bounce on his cock in time with his thrusts. Their hips smack noisily, wetly with every ram into Taeyong, and the sounds grow faster, more frantic as Johnny's orgasm builds.

He chases his high like he's starved for it, sweat catching on his collarbone, mouth open as he pants mindlessly, eyes focused on the writhing man below him. Then, a trembling hand finds his, and he lets go of Taeyong's hip to interlock their fingers instead.

He holds Taeyong's hand in a vice grip as he cums with a cracked, throaty moan, hips jerking to a halt. He sinks in deep one more time as he spills into the hybrid's waiting body, and Taeyong takes it all with one last long, shameless but utterly satisfied moan.

"Fuck," Johnny breathes out as he slowly comes down, his gaze drifting lower to where Taeyong's body is still clutched tight around him. He bites his lip and rocks his hips once, just to test the waters, and he groans when Taeyong clenches around him with a pitchy whine.

"J-Johnny," the kitten murmurs, a needy edge still present in his tone.

Johnny answers with a low hum as he leans down, laying his body over Taeyong's until the kitten is lying flat on his stomach on the bed, gasping as he's pinned under his owner's larger body. Holding Taeyong's hand down against the mattress, Johnny starts rutting his hips in slow, slight thrusts that have the kitten squeaking.

The heat between their bare bodies is suffocating, the slick friction of their sweaty skin filthy, and Johnny's softening cock is so sensitive he can barely stand it, but with every move, Taeyong's voice grows breathier, pitch rising. Johnny can feel it when Taeyong starts moving his hips too, rocking between rubbing his tiny dick into the damp sheets and Johnny's stirring and fucking out all the cum and slick inside him.

"That's it, baby," Johnny murmurs, voice the slightest bit strained against Taeyong's neck. He trails kisses along the stretch of skin, licking at the salty sweat there and savoring the taste.

"Ohh, fuck," Taeyong moans, and Johnny leans back just slightly to watch how his eyelashes flutter. "John-" he gasps, voice breathy and far-off, "Johnny, I'm-"

"Good boy," his owner leans to whisper against the corner of his mouth. He brings one hand up to grab Taeyong's jaw and tilt his head farther so Johnny can catch his lips in a slow, languid kiss, and he stays there until the kitten is whimpering into his mouth, around his invading tongue. He tastes Taeyong's teeth one more time before ordering softly into his open mouth, "Cum."

And just like that, Taeyong's body is jerking as he cums between his tummy and the sheets without a single noise, his mouth hanging open around a silent cry. Johnny groans, feeling his body clench and squeeze around his spent cock, and he kisses and licks at the tear tracks on Taeyong's cheeks to distract himself.

Only once the kitten starts whining again under his weight does Johnny finally move off of him, easing his cock out of his abused hole with a quiet hiss through his teeth. He sits on the bed and wastes no time in scooping his pliant pet up into his arms, ignoring his little cries of protest at being moved. As soon as he's hugged close in his owner's lap though, Taeyong shuts his mouth and nuzzles into Johnny's chest with a loud purr.

"That was fun, huh?" Johnny chuckles, and Taeyong cracks his eyes open just enough to peer up at him.

"You made me cum," he mumbles, voice hoarse from moaning and crying for the past how ever long, " _so_ many times."

Johnny grins and repeats hopefully, "Fun?"

The cat huffs, but Johnny can feel his smile when he presses a gentle kiss to his collarbone. "I don't think I can ever cum again," he mumbles against his skin, and Johnny laughs.

"Maybe I should go easier on you next time."

To his surprise, Taeyong jerks in his hold, pulling against his arms to lean back and stare up at him with big eyes, a dangerous gleam in their golden hue.

"Don't. You. Dare," he says slowly, staring daggers at his owner.

Johnny can't help it when he cracks into a fit of laughter, despite his pet's indignant huff. He leans in to kiss Taeyong once again with a smile, a deep but chaste kiss that soon as the kitten melting into a grin of his own. Their eyes meet again when they part, and Johnny chuckles at the new shine in Taeyong's gaze.

"I love you."

He's said it before, but never like this, never in this way.

Taeyong can feel it, as his eyes widen just slightly before he breaks into a giggle fit of his own.

"I love you too, Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this totally on my phone on and off over the course of like. six hours. pls forgive me if its terrible  
> it was originally supposed to be a tiny thread to celebrate my new nsfw twt acc but well,, u can see how that turned out
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride?s=09) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
